Department of Magical Law Enforcement
The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is the largest department in the Ministry of Magic and is housed on level two. This department is close to being equivalent to the ‘Home Office’ of Muggle Britain and all other departments within the Ministry are answerable to the DMLE, aside from the Department of Mysteries. Auror Department The auror department, headed by Augustus Potter, contains trained specialist officers who investigate crimes involving the Dark Arts and apprehend Dark Witches and Wizards. They are also used for protection of high profile individuals, such as the Minister of Magic or other important Ministry officials. Because of this, their primary role includes National Security. When it comes to the Ministry of Magic, the auror department is the first line of defense. National Security The auror department is in charge of cases regarding the Ministry of Magic. Death threats to the Minister, high officials, and other cases would be solely dealt with by this department. They are also the individuals who keep track of terrorism (both domestic and international), counter intelligence, and public corruption. Since many of these things are put into motion by Dark Witches and Wizards, it has become one of their most important roles and absorbs many of their resources and man hours. For example, Aurors were at the front of the lines when dealing with Grindelwald in the 40s. Investigations Division The auror department is likened to detectives within the police force, but also handle large scale cases like the F.B.I, as stated above. Because of this there are individuals who focus primarily on organized crime within the wizarding community. These cases would be large scale, high profile criminals dealing in the Dark Arts. To relate to the Muggle world, this would be investigating drug lords, human trafficing, kidnapping, serial murderers and major theft crimes. Some of these cases would be worked along side the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol. Magical Law Enforcement Patrol The Patrols department (also called the Magical Law Enforcement Squad), headed by Araselli Zaragoza, is most likened to general police work in the Muggle world. This division of the DMLE handles much of the every day crime, including murder, theft, local gang crimes, drunken disorderly, and so on. Their job is to keep the streets of the wizarding world safe, which isn't always easy, and often work along side of the Auror department with certain cases. They, as their name states, patrol wizarding communities and respond to emergencies. In many cases, Patrols will be the first to arrive at a crime scene, accident, or emergency. Overall, they are tasked with conventional law enforcement and the specialized cases are given to the Auror department. However, they are also notably used during major events such a Quidditch matches, festivals, and Ministry events for security. Hit Wizards The Magical Law Enforcement Patrols has a subdivision compromised of Hit Wizards and Witches. These individuals are highly trained and are responsible for high profile arrests. They are sent in when situations are incredibly dangerous or extra security is needed, they can be likened to SWAT and secret service. They handle everything from rioting to immediate arrests of dangerous witches and wizards. The Ministry of Magic Witch Watchers Witch Watchers are a group of specialized individuals tasked with locating fugitives. They are often stationed in stratigical areas in order to search for Azkaban escapees and those that have fled from arrest, they remain in these areas until they are given new leads. The Witch Watchers also have a direct link to muggle crime hotlines in order to get additional tips on the criminals they are looking for. Wizengamot This section of the DMLE serves as court and parliament. It contains fifty members, mainly judges, as well as a Chief Warlock.Their Adminitrative Department is house on Level Two in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, however their trials are held in the dungeons of the Ministry. In addition, there is always a Court Scribe present during trials. Improper Use of Magic Office The office is responsible for enforcing and regulating the violations of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy. Their primary role is to ensure that Witches and Wizards do not preform magic in front of muggles or in muggle inhabited areas. Should an individual break any law regarding the Statute of Secrecy they'll be issued a notice from this office immediately, detailing what actions will be taken. In some cases, an officer is dispatched to deal with the illegal situation and in severe instances, a person's wand may be snapped. Most cases are not taken to the Wizengamot, though some very high profile ones have been. Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Possibly the most underated department within the DMLE, the main function of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office is to keep bewitched Muggle items out of Muggle households. They also regulate which items have been enchanted, respond to calls on cursed,hexed, or bewitched items that have come in contact with Muggles, and participate in raids of Dark objects that may be intended to cause harm to Muggles.